Since the inception of hand tools, an edge resulting from tapered sides meeting at a “point” has often been employed for frictional intervention of various materials. Early examples dating back to medieval times include swords, axes, shovels and plows. While it is colloquially known as a “sharp” edge, there has been little formal designation of degrees of “sharpness” for the various devices which employ such a “cutting edge.” In conventional approaches, therefore, measuring the quality, or sharpness, of cutting edges has been conducted by simple tests rather than mathematical and scientific methods. To test the sharpness of scissors in a barber shop, for example, the barber generally will moisten the surface of a fingernail then draw it down the length of edge. If the fingernail catches, the blade must be smoothed out. If the nail glides effortlessly down the blade, it is too dull, but if the edge slightly cuts into the nail then the bevel has been set properly. A slightly less crude method is with the use of a string. In this test, the sharpness of the edge is considered a direct correlation to the amount of force necessary for the blade to cut through a loop of thread. Using a loop of thread attached to the small spring scale, the force is measured and a corresponding table is included for how much force is required for a knife blade dependent on its woodworking uses